


The First Step

by OmniStar



Category: The Last Guardian (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniStar/pseuds/OmniStar
Summary: It has been many years since the boy had his adventure with his friend Trico and now he is a grown man with a wife, children and even grandchildren. Life seemed now stagnant now for him, he begun to realize nothing really changed in the village, but in a moment life can change. When Trico suddenly reappears after so many years could this be Trico's first step toward building trust between him and the village?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I only seen Jacksepticeye play this game, I literally cried when he finished the game. I absolutely fell in love with this game and the ending made me immediately started writing this story. So shout out to Jack for giving me inspiration for this story! I will be honest I never even heard of this game until you posted your lets play of it and I definitely think that this was worth the wait!

_“Dad! Dad! Look what I found!”_

_“Oh what is it?”_

_“Is it… the same one?”_

_I-I it is son, I can’t believe, I thought it was lost.”_

_“Do you think it still works?”_

_“I hope it does!”_

_“Let’s try it! Let’s try it!”_

_“Children! Children! Settle down! It can not work properly without Trico.”_

_“Well if Trico was here, how would it work?”_

_“Well, if Trico was here, it would work like this.”_

 

            A child’s laughter, monsters wings beating, the rising sun and the open sky. That is what I dream of most nights. Most would see this a happy dream; a dream of flying with your best friend, but to me this was always a sad dream. It was a dream that could have been reality, if circumstances changed only slightly. If I only had been more conscious, I may be could have explained that Trico was good. That he saved me more times that I could count; he was not a monster as the stories described. Unfortunally though, I could do nothing but send him away as I slipped into unconsciousness because if I didn’t they would of surely killed him.

            These thoughts filled my head often and the dreams kept stabbing me with guilt of what could have been. I am still in my bed staring at the wooden ceiling though I could only see Trico’s large head looking down on me telling me to wake up, his turquoise horns glistening in the rising sun and feathers rustling in the breeze. I sighed turning on my side feeling a tear coming down my cheek. My wife was not in bed, like usual she was making my breakfast, but all the women are up earlier than the men. My children usually get up when she does she rarely lets them sleep in. I have three children two sons and a daughter; the first was a boy who now has a family of his own, the middle the other son who is actually the same age that I was when I met Trico and finally my daughter who is only a year younger than my second son.

            My wife still had not noticed I was awake yet as I then focuses on the mirror hanging on the wall; it did not make me feel better. It was the mirror that I found in the Nest when I first met Trico. It was weird how such obviously weird objects are hidden right under your nose. It was only yesterday that my son and some of his friends found this while they were playing. It was partially sticking up out of the ground in the field area where Trico crashed. I first thought that Trico still had it in his stomach like the first time, but it was just hidden in plain sight.  

            I sighed again and turned onto my other side, but as much as I wanted to mourn I knew I had other duties I had to attend to. After Trico took me back to my village and I told my story to the community I was proclaimed a legend and a beast tamer. The men after that took me on their adventures into the woods teaching me how to hunt and fight (which they only started teaching boys when they around the age of 15 but made an exception for me). Though to be honest it took me a long time to even hold a spear, because every time I saw one I could only remember Trico covered in them after our fights with the statues. It was a childish fear, but it was built upon something very much real. The men though were more understanding about my fear than I thought they would be, but looking back at it now they knew I had been through traumatic experiences with that weapon. Of course I grew out of that fear and became an excellent warrior. My friends were of course jealous at first, but then soon asking me for help once they started their training.

            I rolled onto my back again and look at the ceiling, “Well, I should probably get up,” I thought as I sat up, stretching.

            “About time, your son and the others are waiting for you outside,” said my wife as she gave me a smile. Dawn had broke the horizon as I got up. I then went over to open the wooden blinds to see the village start to become alive; women beginning their daily chores, still sleepy eyed children start to come out to play and the men were already in front of his house waiting for him to come out to lead the first hunting party. Usually I would be up even before the women started their chores, but those dreams with Trico always made him sleep in a bit late.

            “So which dream was it? The flying dream or the dream you were dreaming about sleeping?” asked a young man (my son who was now turning 22) caused the others to laugh.

            I smiled and slightly shook my head I knew I would get a few jabs from my son and my friends, but when you are the best warrior in the village you could be allowed to sleep in sometimes.

            “I will be out in a moment,” I responded closing the blinds and getting my stuff.

This simple routine though has never changed; ever since before I had been kidnapped. I noticed that nothing really happened in the village; well you could say the Trico’s kidnapping kids was something, but those days were now behind them. The village finally could have peace and the same daily routine over and over again. The only things that changed seemed to be the names of the people but everything else, well, seemed to be frozen in time.

            “Just another day,” I said to myself walking toward the door, but little did I know that my normal day would change almost instantaneously. I opened the door to be welcomed by a monstrous call. While the hunting group took out their spears and began to look around I begin to wonder if I was still dreaming. I dropped my stuff as I looked to the sky. I hardly even to seem to notice everyone freaking out around me as a large monster dropped from the sky and landed in the middle of the village. Its gray feathers gleamed like silver in the light as its short turquoise horns sparkled like emeralds. The creature called out again, but in recognizable fear as I was brought out of my trance to see the older men came out with spears and start to surround it.

            “No, no, no, no, no, no!” I shouted in command and fear. The men looked at me and were conflicted, their first instinct was to kill the beast, but at the same time knew that this beast had a connection to him. “Back!” I commanded, which made them look at each other. “I said back and lower your weapons.” I said again and they obeyed. The ruffled gray feathers on the creature began to smooth as the men backed away and the dark eyes landed on me. The head of the creature had many smaller gray feathers that almost looked like fur with brown snout and marks underneath its eyes that made it look like the creature was crying.

            I began to slowly walk forward. “Trico?” I called out softly. It had been many years, but there was no doubt that this was Trico, my Trico. Trico looked at me curiously and cocked its head a little. A pain filled my heart. Did Trico even remember me? No he had to remember, why would he be here if he didn’t? “Trico.” I said lifting my hand up. Though my hands were huge, for some reason I kept seeing them as small boy hands and I was back in the ruins were I first found Trico. My heart was pounding, but my body was frozen as my old friend walked slowly to my hand and sniffed it. The hot breath told me that he been flying for a while. For a second, it made wonder where Trico was all these years but then I froze as Trico’s head nuzzled against me. I burst into joyful tears as I petted his head it like we never parted. “Trico… Trico,” I said softly as Trico made loving whining sounds. I let go of him “I can’t believe your back!” I said happily as Trico then started to jump around happily. I turned around “It’s Trico! He’s back!”

            My Son and the hunting party smiled and some whooped, but the men around me just looked at me indifferent. They had lowered their weapons, but still not convinced. I do not blame them though; Trico’s kind had taken so many children from our village. The women even look still fearful of him, yes; one good deed cannot undo the many bad ones. The murmuring that was now present turned to silence as the village turned to an elderly man, his long white hair tied back into a low pony tail as his beard also braided slightly at the end. It was the village elder, “We must talk.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided the boy Shunsuke because it basically means "wise" or "clever" helper, which I think it is appropriate since the boy did help Trico so many times. I will change it if the creators ever do tell his real name, but for right now his name is Shunsuke.
> 
> Also I want to thank you for the comments. I became sick the day after I posted the first chapter and they really cheered me up.

I never did really think Trico was clingy until now. Back in the Nest we were forced to be together so I did not notice that he was, but now it was a bit of a problem. This is because he kept sticking his head in the door way of the meeting hall every couple seconds, whining. Making it hard for people to even get in the meeting room, eventually I did convince Trico to stay outside, though he was persistent and we compensated to where he could be a few feet from the entrance.

            Inside was a circular pit with a fire in the middle; there were mats for the village Elder and the Leader of the village. In most villages the leader is the elder, but after the Trico’s started attacking so many years ago the village agreed they needed a second leader that could actually go out and lead attacks on the Trico’s. After so many years he became the authority, but the Elder though still had a lot of say, if not almost the same amount of say as the Leader. The leader made the final decisions, but he would weigh heavily on what the Elder say during these meetings. This meeting was suppose to be a discussion with all the men in the village weighing in on whether to allow Trico to stay or make him leave again, but to me it more felt like I was being judged for some great crime and they were deciding my punishment. For the first part of the meeting I was not allowed to speak I could only listen to the concerns of the older men that were in the meeting hall, but I must thank the gods that my son was old enough to attend these meetings. He was the strongest advocator of Trico staying, along with the other younger men who grew up listening to my grand adventure with Trico. Saying since the Master of the Valley was now gone they had no fear of Trico attacking anyone or kidnapping children, which they would say he was still a wild beast. After awhile the Elder allowed me to speak and I did my best to reassure the older men about Trico. He obeyed me, he understood now that humans were not food, but friends and because of our adventure we formed a bond that they now seen that cannot be broken. It felt like we been arguing for hours until the Elder called our attention by stomping his walking stick. Unlike the leader who did voice some concern and questions, the Elder had not spoken for the entire meeting.

            “This is not getting us anywhere, we are keeping voicing the same concerns over and over again with saying the same answers. Each side had a valuable points and concerns, but I suggest that we give a period of time for Trico to prove himself say… give him six months and he does not harm anyone and if he can do that, he can stay,” said the Elder then looking at me. “Shunsuke, does this sound fair?”

            “Yes sir,” I responded.

The village elder then looked at the leader. “What do you think Jiro?”

The leader sighed as he then looked at me. My heart felt like it went into my stomach, I was so afraid he would say no. Sure any man would worry about his judgment but I was a different, I was his son. His stubble that he had when I was younger was now long and white, his clothes now bagging on him. My father was getting older, but I would not become leader until he died. I still remember when he picked me up after Trico brought me back. Tears were running down his face, but I could tell he was also so joyful, but also mad. They had taken me, his only son and now I wanted my father to give Trico a chance. My eyes looked straight into his, they were pleading. He had heard my story many times and he seen my sorrow too. I cried so many times because of Trico, I had this painful guilt that I could not save him. That I was sure Trico was dead because of me, but now I finally had a second chance with him.

            “Shunsuke… I will give him a chance, one chance,” said Jiro. “Six months. Meeting is over.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (almost) New Year to everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying their holidays. I am I will be soon be coming back home from vacation so you might not see a chapter till probably later next week. Thank you again for the comments I love reading them! They again really do make my day!

Women may not be allowed in the meeting hall, but there was no rule against them trying to listen in from the outside and it seem like the rest of the village wanted to hear in on this meeting. They did not even think about Trico lingering not too far away from them. The women were too though, they were curious on what the verdict would be. When my father announced the meeting was over you could hear them scattering and going back to their homes, then act like they had not heard a thing. Trico on the other hand quickly stood up and looked for me. Upon seeing me Trico came over and nuzzled me. I smiled as I petted his head, just the way he liked it. “You can stay Trico, you can stay, at least for now,” I then looked into his eyes. “But you must earn their trust. This is just the first step. They are allowing you stay, but you must earn their trust.”

            Trico made a happy squealing noise and nuzzled me again. I laughed, “I knew I could count on you.”

            “Dad, are you coming to hunt with us?”

I turned around to face my son and the hunting party. “I think… I will stay with Trico today. I want to catch up with him and show him around.”

            “Of course,” he said as they then went off.

            “That is my son Toriko,” I said to Trico watching my son lead the group. “I named him after you. After our grand adventure and how I last saw you, I was sure you died… I wanted to honor you, but I shouldn’t have underestimated you though. After all we been through, I really should not have been surprised you came back, but come I let me show you my family.” I felt like a child again as I led Trico to my house.

            “So I guess he is staying,” said my wife as she was outside washing clothing as I walked up to the house with Trico at my heels.

            “Yes, he is, but he must last six months before it is permanent,” I said giving a short summary even though I knew she already knew what the verdict was. “But anyways let me introduce you two. Trico this is my wife, Tsuha, Tsuha this is Trico.”

            “You know I thought he would be a bit fiercer,” said Tsuha with a smile.

            “Hey you should have seen him, he could kill three soldiers in one blow,” I said as Trico then leaned in and cautiously sniffed her. Tsuha started to reach out a hand, but stopped. “It’s ok, honey,” I gently took her hand and led it to his snout where she petted Trico. She looked at me then looked back at Trico who was enjoying her petting him. “See not so scary after all right?”

            “He is like a overgrown dog,” said Tsuha. “But… Could you please for now make sure the children are supervised around him…” she stopped petting Trico. “We were both raised on the tales of these creatures and even though your story has made me have more faith in him… I still have some fears and as a mother, I do not want the children to be alone with him.”

            My heart dropped a bit, but as she just said, we grew up on these stories that made us fear these creatures. At least she did not say she did not want the children to be around him, but it was reasonable to ask to supervise them. “Of course honey, speaking of children where are they?” After the whole Trico coming back I did not know if they actually went off to school or not. I assumed they did because I did not see either of them when I woke up, but I could see them telling them to go back home.

            “They are at school. Since Trico appeared they been held up their for their protection, so they probably will not be back till dinner time,” explained Tsuha.

            “Ah I see, is-?” I asked before Tsuha cut me off.

            “I already talked to her, she does not want Trico anywhere near her child,” said Tsuha. “Toriko may trust Trico, but she is more skeptic.”

            “Really? I thought she would be more optimistic,” I asked surprised.

            “Not after the rough time they had trying to get their first,” responded Tsuha. The only response was a head nod from me. Kobi was my sons’ only son that came from his wife. We had no idea why they had such a rough time having the child, but when they finally had Kobi they were filled with so much joy. This is why they named him Kobi, which was short for Yorokobi, which meant “joy”. Toriko’s wife Hana is usually open for change in the community. Hana was the one who suggested that we started growing more food (other than just rice) rather than gathering it from the surrounding woods. It had been done with success, it took a couple seasons, but now we have a good source of plants and herbs that the women could use for their meals. Though we still do hunt for the meat we need to survive this had made the women in the village grown closer together. This is because all of the women work together to keep the garden alive. It has really become the epicenter of the women in the community, after their chores a lot of times they would be found in the garden socializing. The girls also were found in the garden learning the skills to grow plants so they can keep the garden alive when their mothers have passed on. This was only a recent change though and we were just getting use to the idea of growing our food. Now we had to adjust to the large change of having a beast live among us.

            After talking with my wife I then went to show the rest of the village. One of the main parts of the village was the large multiple-story building that everything was built around. It used to be just the meeting hall, but then the second floor was added on for the school. Since they use to be held outside and it was cancelled every time the rain came. Then it just started becoming bigger ever since. First it was to make room for holding extra spears for when the Trico’s came, then it was trying to make a watch tower, after that a place for the children to hide. Though no matter where the villagers hid them the Trico’s always found them. I was in that building the night Trico came for me. We figured out a pattern where there was this one time of year that they came and kidnap children, so we place all the children in that room. Then the women would take turns checking up on them making sure everyone was accounted for or to sound the alarm if one of them was trying to be kidnapped. It did not matter though because no Trico was ever stopped.

            Next we around the houses (since Trico could not squeeze though the small paths between the houses) to east and followed a narrow well-worn dirt path. The path was wide enough for a cart to go down and back; there were even marks on the path showing where carts have worn down the path. It led into the forest for a bit before the main path diverged into a smaller single person path. I led Trico down the smaller path to the natural fresh water spring along with the garden that was next to it. The spring had a waterfall, which cascaded down into a small pool that fed into an orange and brown creek bed. The rocks that surrounded the pool were half orange (on the bottom) and half brown (on the top) where the water line was. Next to the spring was the garden, it was protected by a large wooden fence tall enough to make sure animals could not jump over it. Trico though, because of his size could easily look over the fence. I opened the fence to see no one in there, though I did not expect anyone to be there in the first place at this time. I went inside and looked up at Trico “This is our garden Trico, you will find that most of the women spend their time here, even if it does not look like it right now, but I assure you that they are here a lot. Along with their daughters and sometimes their children if they are really young. This also means you will probably get a lot of good table scraps once they start trusting you. The herbs they grow here make the meat they cook really good and the vegetables also.”

            Then a thought hit me, “Speaking of food, what do you eat Trico? I mean I am sure it is more than just children since you are still alive.” Or at least I hope so because if not I will be in big trouble. Trico looked at me and cocked his head a bit to the side, obviously saying he did not understood what I as asking him. “We will talk about this later, lets move on to the rice fields.” I then went out of the garden and shut the gate behind me. “They are one of the main source of our food,” I explained as I led Trico back down the path and back onto the main one. “Everyone works in the fields, not just the women. We have to if we want to make enough food for the winter and we keep expanding them too.” The larger path led down to a wide river where along it’s banks are large rice paddy fields. It was not on the bank closest to us either; there was a wooden bridge that led to fields on the other side of the river also. I went down to the edge of one of the fields to look in the shallow pool and looked at my reflection along with Trico’s.

            I smiled as I looked down at my reflection. I was a full-grown man, but the markings on my arms, legs and the outside edges of my face were still on me. The marks of abduction, but also the marks of adventure; the only proof I had that my story was true. That was a long time ago though, the short black beard, the slight wrinkles on my face now showed my age. The clothes too had changed, they were red and yellow unlike the white clothes of childhood that all children wore in our village. The color that I wore was special, red is usually reserved for weddings since it is the color of good luck and prosperity, but I was lucky to make it out of the Nest alive. The clothes also symbolize how important I was in the village, I was the finest warrior and eventually I will be their leader. I look at Trico, his head, which was a tan in color, was now growing a bit dull along with some of his gray fathers, but I could tell that he had grown stronger since I last saw him. His muscles were a bit bigger like the other Trico’s that he once fought. Showing that he too has grown a bit since I was a child.

            “Look at us Trico, we are all grown now… can you believe it?” I asked looking at him. Trico had now sat down beside me looking at the water, but then looked at me as I spoke. Trico bend his head down nuzzled me. I laughed, “Me either, but it looks like time can not even separate us.” I then looked out onto the river. “but time has changed Trico, we may have recovered, but the scars of the past still haunt us… but you must be tired of hearing that talk. Keep talking about the past like it is the present, but it isn’t Trico. This is just the beginning of a new era of harmony between man and beast. I just know it and it begins with us.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I hate when you just get over being sick and then become sick again. It is really annoying, but at least it has given me more time to write, which is the reason why this chapter is a bit longer than the others. At the same time though, I did not know whether to split this up to two chapters or stick with one. I decided to make this a longer chapter.  
> Also before you question me after you read this chapter; I did named his children after characters from Ico and Shadow of the Colossus. I mean it is only fair since this game is the spiritual successor of those games.

By the time we got back to the village it was dinnertime. After I showed Trico the rice paddy fields I began to show him some of the hunting grounds and traps that we used for hunting. I wanted to make sure Trico knew what they looked like so he would not become accidently hurt by one. Though to be honest he would probably do more damage to the traps then traps doing damage to him. The largest traps we used are big enough to catch at most a full-grown ox, but not anywhere near close to catching a creature like Trico. An ox would be blessing though, we are not a rich village we do not have any animals. We would have to give up a years worth of rice to get even one ox, but we have been slowly saving up for one. There is a jar in my father’s room where he places the extra money in from the goods we sell. At the end each month a group of the villagers (we call them the “Traders”) loads up the cart and pushes it to the city where they sell some of the goods we make. They also bring back goods that villagers want and or need. Each household usually had pottery, woven baskets, clothes or blankets they give to the traders to sell and if they are sold the household keeps the money. The traders also have a secondary job with bringing back news from the city. We live so far out though, most of the time the news does not really affect us, but it is nice to try to keep informed about the businesses of the kingdom. We techniquelly live in a kingdom but we are so far away from the main kingdom and so close to the border that we are not called upon to do anything.

            We do though, occasionally get travelers who we welcome in and give them shelter for the night, but for the most part we are isolated from most of the world. This does not bother anyone; we like are traditions, culture and oneness with nature. I had only been to the city once because I was asked to get some new tools by the blacksmith, who was sick at the time and could not make the journey. The city was so loud and crowded, just trying to get down the street was a journey in itself. The smell also made one want to vomit; I swear most of the people there have not taken a bath for years. At least in the village we do like to be cleanly, people in the city do not seem to care. The only ones that seem to care about their appearance are the rich, which in my opinion look just as bad. Women wearing makeup that make them look so different from what they normally look like; they almost seem like whole different people. The men are not as bad, but their filth is on the inside. All the rich men care about are themselves and if they did care about other people it is only because it is in their own personal interests. After that I did not ever care to go there again or at least on my own accord. I did not know how the traders could handle the city, but I had to give them more credit after my experience.

            “Daddy!”

            “Momo!” I smiled as I saw my daughter run up to me. I bend down and picked her up to give her a hug. My wife was by the door with other son behind her. Unlike my older son who was very sociable, Ico my second son was very shy. He actually was the only shy one in the family; my daughter took after her mother and was very adventurous. Usually it is Ico’s job to look after Momo, since she loved wandering off and climbing anything she found. This has caused to search for her more than once, but at least we knew that most of the time she was with Ico. My wife and I both know this is just a phase, but knowing my wife the rebellious nature will never truly go away. That is why I love Tsuha so much, she was not like all the rest of the girls, and this was fine with me because I was not a normal boy.

            “Trico! This is Trico right? Hi Trico!” said Momo as she pointed then waved at Trico.

I laughed, “Yes, this is the legendary Trico.” Trico seemed more perplexed than when he first met wife. This was his first time really meeting children, well meeting with them peacefully and not trying to kidnap them. Trico bend down his head to sniff the child in my arms who immediately giggled and petted his snout “Hi Trico I’m Momo!” said Momo with a smile. “You’re so soft! Ico! Ico! Come and feel how soft he is!”

            Ico to me seemed to be very reluctant, though he too had heard my tale many times (It was actually his favorite story), he might have underestimated how large he actually was. I do not blame him though, any beast of this size would scare a child, but one who is already shy like Ico needed an extra push. This is where my wife comes in when she nudged Ico out from behind her. “Go on, Ico.”

            Ico actually looked a lot like me when I was younger, unlike his older brother who was more muscular. Ico was skinny like I was, but what made him unique were his eyes; Ico had sky blue eyes. Neither Tsuha nor I really know how he got those color eyes. No one in the village had blue eyes. This was most likely the cause of his shyness because his eyes made him the target of bullying. Ico slowly walked up to my side and looked at Trico. When Trico noticed him he hugged my leg as Trico sniffed him. “It is ok Ico,” I comforted him.

            Ico looked at me then at Trico. Ico gulped as let go of my leg and reached out his hand, “Hi, Trico.” Ico then smiled as Trico let him pet him.

            “See, he is good,” I said as Ico continued to pet Trico. Trico then made a happy noise as he then nuzzled Ico. Ico gave a small laugh as he hugged Trico’s snout. I couldn’t help but smile, may be this is what Ico needed. I had had thoughts of getting a pet for him, so it help gain confidence, but now with Trico back, well, no need for any normal pet anymore.

            “I want to hug Trico!” said Momo squirming in my arms. I let her down and she immediately ran to give Trico a hug too. Trico then lifted his head and reposition himself so he would lay down. This was an open invitation to Momo to start climbing him. Momo ran over to his shoulder and started climbing Trico.

            “Momo! Do-“ but I cut off my wife as she began to walk over to stop her.

            “It is ok Tsuha,” I said reassuring her and I was right. Trico did not look annoyed as Momo climbed onto his back and ran up to his head and began climbing to the top of his head. “Look Mommy! Look!” said Momo.

            “I see honey,” said Tsuha relaxing a bit. Ico had even begun climbing Trico and started to scratch his back. I then started glanced around to see some of the women looking at my children. They looked at me as if I were mad, but I looked at them proudly thinking; look at my children, look how Trico is treating them with such care. You do not need to fear him.

            “Honey don’t jump!” said Tsuha as my attention turned back to Momo still on top of Trico’s head. She looked like she was about ready to jump.

            “No, Momo!” I said agreeing with my wife. The only problem with Momo was once she climbed things she loved jumping off them. No mattering what the height and that is what scared me. I was afraid she would one day jump off something and break a leg.

            Momo jumped off of Trico and there was unison of an audio gasp from all the women watching us. When Momo jumped off Trico, Trico then almost instinctually caught Momo in mid air. Just like he did for me multiple times when we were in the Nest. Dangling by her clothes Momo crossed her arms. “Aw! You’re no fun Trico,” said Momo being gently lowered to the ground. Trico then licked the side of her head and she squealed laughing. “Ew! That’s gross Trico!”

A sigh of relief was released from my wife. “Thank you Trico, but Momo you know better. Now come inside, dinner is ready.”

            “Aw,” said Momo, but obeyed her mother as she walked back toward home with Ico not far behind. I followed them inside and saw the table already set. There were clay bowls of stew on the table the aroma made my stomach growl. I heard a whine as Trico was looking in the doorway. “Sorry Trico there is no room for you,” I said petting his snout as he wanted to try to stick his head in the doorway, then pushing out the door. I went to the table and sat down and said the prayers to the gods as Trico called for me. Before our prayer was over Ico and Momo started giggling at something behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Trico’s head fit through the window. Trico wined as I shook my head and went to the window. “I am just in my house Trico, I am not going anywhere,” I reassured him before pushing his head out of the window and closing the blinds. I sighed, going back over to the table and sitting down again. “Let’s eat.”

            After dinner I decided to sleep with Trico tonight. My wife did not mind, she thought it was probably a wise idea. I took my blanket and went outside. Most of the houses have finished dinner and their lights were out, but there were some lanterns outside some of the homes. The light showed some of the older men sitting on the ground, spears on their laps. I was not surprised, but it made Trico a bit uneasy. “It’s ok, It’s ok,” I said to Trico stroking him. I could feel his muscles relax a bit as he curled up in his usual ball that he slept in. I crawled in my usual spot next laying on his stomach covering myself with the blanket. I closed my eyes and my body melted into his feathers as his warm body. I remember when I was a boy, when I slept like this the feathers totally surrounded me making a natural blanket. His natural body heat and soft feathers helped me sleep when I was in the nest; it was almost like I was back at home. Now I was back home, no we were back home.

 

* * *

 

            I woke up the next morning at my usual time. Stars are still in the sky, but the color was a blue instead of a dark black. Telling that the sunrise will be in a couple hours and it was time to start hunting. This was the time when animals slowly started waking up and for us to hunt. I got up slowly trying not to wake Trico. I grabbed my blanket and squeezed past his head to go in the house. I smiled to see my wife still sleeping and I kissed her forehead as I placed my blanket beside her. Grabbing my spear and my hunting knife at the door I closed it as quietly as I could so I would not wake my wife. I also did not want to disturb Trico, but at the same time as more men started to come out Trico started to stir. They looked at me asking me silently what to do; the men did not want to upset Trico.

            “Just act normal,” I said quietly. “As long as you are calm, he will be calm.” Their response was nods, but I felt like this was going to end bad or had the potential to. Trico would surely want to follow me while I was hunting, but his fear of spears might trigger him. This was only second day after all, he may trust me with a spear, the men though, he will probably not.

            “Actually Toriko, could you please lead the men again?” I asked my son who was near me, but I was also addressing the rest of the group. “I feel like it may be best to let Trico hunt with me first. I know he will want to follow us and since he does have a fear with spears it would be best at first to see someone he trust with them and not over whelm him.”

            “Wise choice,” said one of the older members of our group. “We do not want an accidents.”

            “Yeah, so you guys better get going before he wakes,” I suggested and they were more than willing to comply as they quietly yet quickly went off into the woods. I turned to see Trico groggily waking up and now since I decided to go alone I needed to get some more gear. I went back inside my house to get my backpack and also a bow and arrow. In our hunting group we would take turns being the one carrying the meat, but now since I was hunting alone I had to carry my own meat if I even get a chance to get some. I was still wary of how this was going to go, that is why I decided to also go with a bow and arrow. It would be a new weapon for him and may be he could get use to it better if he absolutely did not like the spear. We do not use bow and arrows that often, for the most part we just use them in the winter time to hunt hares and birds to help supplement our meat supply. For the most part there is a good source of large wild game to supply us.

            I breathed in deeply and exhaled as I then went over to Trico casually using my spear as walking stick and shook him a little. “Hey buddy, it’s time to wake up.” Trico yawned as he got up and stretched. Bending down his front half and almost seem like he was bowing as he stretched his back, then opening his wings and flapping them slightly. Trico did not notice the spear at first, but when he did he just starred at me. Glancing back and forth between the spear and me. “Trico it is ok,” I said as he started whining. “I am not going to hurt you.” I cautiously walked up to him and Trico just stood there perplexed. He seems to know I was friendly, but could not trust the weapon in my hand. Trico’s feathers seem to be puffed up, a tactic that I seen with other birds when they are fearful. “It’s ok, it’s ok,” I kept comforting him. I got up to him and touched his leg. His feathers started to smooth out and he sat down on his haunches. I moved toward his backside and decided to do something I haven’t done in a long time. I began climbing Trico and he flinched at first still looking at the spear in my hand, but then I started petting him. “Hey, hey it’s ok,” I said again and he began to relax. I smiled as he then stood up and I climbed to his shoulders. “There this isn’t so bad right?” I asked sweetly as I pet him again. Trico’s feathers have smoothed out and the quick flashes of green in his eyes shown he was relaxed now. “Yeah you’re ok. How about we get going,” I said as I pointed toward the forest. Trico looked to where I was pointing and started walking. I could not help but grin all the way, nothing had changed, nothing had changed at all.

            This was probably good idea not only to let Trico get use to weapons, but to possible see what Trico eats. He hadn’t had a meal in at least a day so he probably would be hungry: a perfect time to hit two birds with one stone. We wandered the forest for a while, I did not want to focus on being a specific place for hunting I was curious if Trico would be drawn to anything. He seems to perk up when he heard a bird call and looked around, but whatever he was looking for was not there as he continued on. It was the same with ape calls, he seemed to be interested, but again ignored them. Trico just seemed to be more interested in his new surroundings than actually hunting it seemed like. May be he just was not hungry yet and as the sun began to rise I started to believe that until his head perked up and froze. I froze to as I listened to my surroundings. I then heard a rustling in the undergrowth. I looked to where Trico was fixed at was a group of deer. I decided to remain quiet and observe Trico. I was curious to see actual hunting behavior from his species. I made myself small as possible as he lowered himself into a crouching position. Trico then began carefully stalking the deer. Then freezing as he got within striking distance. I watched as remained still eyeing the deer, though Trico was within striking distance he remained still. I did too, but used my peripheral vision to keep track where the deer were. “Was he waiting for one of them to get closer?” I thought, as this behavior was similar to how cats hunted, but at the same time big cats could easily chase their prey. Trico was just a bit too big to easily chase prey in this dense forest. The deer would have natural advantage because of their size. So I decided this was the case and kept watching. Trico was very patient as he kept waiting till one of the female deer wandered closer to him. I could hear my heart pounding at the anticipation for Trico to strike. Finally he strikes with procession going straight for the throat. Trico used one of his paws to pin down the rest of the dear so it wouldn’t use its legs to kick him. After Trico suffocated the deer to death I slowly climbed off Trico to watch him eat the deer. Trico used his strength to tear the limbs off the deer first. One at the time he would tear a leg off and eat it whole! Unlike most carnivores who would just eat the meat Trico ate everything, bones and all. Once the legs were gone he picked up the rest of the body and again swallowed it whole! I could see why the Master of the Valley used the Trico’s; they are use to swallowing things whole (or almost completely). So changing their diet slightly to animals like deer to human children would be easy.

            “Feel better?” I asked getting Trico’s attention who looked at me and I knew from his eyes that he was satisfied. “Good, at least we know now that there is one thing that you can eat.” I then climbed back onto Trico. “Now that you are full, lets now hunt for my meal.” We both then continued our travels this time I led him back to more common hunting spots we used. I hope though he would steal my meal. Though this part of the forest had lots of wild boars and not deer, but I would not be surprised if Trico ate boars also. A lot of predators ate boars along with deer, but I would just have see. The moment I heard the familiar rustling noise paired with snorting of a boar I commanded Trico to stop. Trico obeyed and looked at me, but I was more focused finding the source of the noise. I then found it next to us only a few feet away and Trico did too. Unfortunally we were both just a bit too far away for me to make a killing shot, if I had my hunting group this would not be a problem. We could easily ambush it, but I was alone today. Thankfully Trico seem to know what I wanted as he crept closer to the boar. We were then again within striking distance, Trico eyes set on the boar. I slowly stood up on Trico’s back; I ready the spear and got into the position to throw it. I took a deep breath, then threw it making a bull’s-eye and brought it down with on hit, but at the exact same moment Trico roared and freaked out. Trico only saw the spear flying and thought he was being attack; his eyes flashed red as he jumped back. I was unprepared for this and fell off Trico, landing on my back. “Trico it’s ok! It’s ok!” I shouted as he jumped around hissing looking for his opponent. I had seen this many times before when Trico fought the living statues. I quickly got off the ground and went toward him. I jumped to grab his feathers so I could climb him.

            I forgot how hard it was to climb him as he jumped around, but I hung and climbed onto his back. “It’s ok, it’s ok,” I said as I petted his back. Trico started to stop jumping around and breathing steadied. His head turned to look at me “You are ok Trico, you are ok. It was just me,” I calmed him as I then stood up on his back and went to his head. I scratched his head and gave a good minute or two giving him some comfort. I then climbed down and went over to the boar. I smiled proudly as it was perfect strike to the heart. I took out the spear placing it beside me then got out my hunting knife and started carving the boar. A shadow loomed over me as Trico curiously watched me. This was probably his first time ever seeing hunting habits of humans so today was a learning experience for both of us. I felt like it more so for me though, I learned that I had to be a bit more careful hunting with Trico. I had to let him know when I was throwing the spear, so he won’t freak out. This was just our first hunting trip though, there was bound to a learning curve for both of us, but as I got the meat off the boar and placed it in my pack I knew this was a good start.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to post this last week, but unfortunally got swamped with class projects. I thankfully got some time today to finish the chapter. Again thank you for all the comments, I really do appreciate them and they do motivate me :)   
> I am hoping to at least post one chapter every other week, since college has started back up for me again, but if I do find myself having extra time there may be times that I might able to post chapters on a weekly schedule. It just depends on my schedule. So please stay patient, I do have big plans for this story ;)

            It’s been a week now since Trico arrived, but nothing much has changed. The villagers are still afraid, but at least the older men had lessened the number of people watching us at night. One of the things that had to change though was Trico being so attach to me, of course I loved being with him, but he had to learn to start trusting the villagers because trust runs both ways. So I decided to leave him in the village while I go hunting with the other men tomorrow. Tsuha was concerned of course Trico seem to listen only to me, but I refuted that no one else has tried to command him. So I left him in the hands of my wife, because I did suggest that he could follow Ico or Momo (drawing on past experiences) but she refused to allow my children to be alone with him yet. I just hope he will listen to her.

 

* * *

 

            Tsuha was up by the time her husband was up. She could not sleep well that night knowing that she would be taking charge of Trico today. Though the beast had become acquainted to her and her children she did not trust him or his ability to listen to her. She watched through a crack in the blinds Shunsuke getting up. Then could hear Trico’s whining, as Shunsuke did not allow him to follow the group. It took a couple tries for the message to stick, but Trico finally relented and laid back down his ears drooping a bit like a sad dog as he watched Shunsuke walk off into the woods with the other men.

            Tsuha took in a deep breath as she then went outside. “It’s ok Trico,” she comforted him. Her voiced called his attention as she slowly walked over to him. Trico watched her as she walked up to his back flank and started petting him. “He will be back, but today you are with me.” Trico whined again as he laid his head down. Tsuha stayed by his side though, like mother watching over an injured child until sun began to rise. Though it was her duty for today to take care of Trico, Tsuha also had other responsibilities too. “Time to start the day Trico,” she said to him, but did not seem to hear her. Tsuha sighed as she stood up and went inside, “Ico, Momo, wake up,” she said going into another room separated by a curtain. Momo groaned a bit as she woke up as Ico just sighed. “Come on, I let you sleep in a bit, but you still need to go to school.” They did not say anything as they went into the kitchen with Tsuha who then went over and got them their breakfast. While they ate she mentally compiled a list of things she needed to do today, first today was cleaning day for the house, as well as doing laundry, while also being bathing day also for herself and the kids (while her husband and the men do it after they get done hunting in some river or pond near the hunting grounds), she was also had to go to the garden and pick weeds, then finally fix dinner. Tsuha had to do all this, while also babysitting Trico… it was going to be long day.

            “Momo, eat the rest of your rice,” said Tsuha as she noticed she left the table without eating all of it.

            “I’m not hungry,” said Momo now by the door ready to leave with her brother “Give it to Trico!”

            “Trico is not a dog-” said Tsuha then sighed as her daughter already pulled her brother out the door and they went off to school. She then picked up the clay bowl. “Well… he is somewhat dog like…” she contemplated for a second before going outside to see Trico still laying down. “Trico! Got something for you.” Tsuha said going over to him. She remembered that Shunsuke first gained Trico’s trust with food so may be he would warm up to her if she gave him some. Though this was not a barrel-sized meal, but it was something. Trico lifted his head up and looked at Tsuha and then the bowl in her hand. Trico bend down to sniff the bowl and for a moment Tsuha was worried. They now knew he did eat meat, so may be he would not take the offering. She was then relieved as he took the bowl from her and could hear crunching sounds before some bits of pottery were spat out. Trico then looked at her almost seeming to ask ‘is that all?’. “That is all Trico, I got nothing else,” she said before turning back to go inside the house. Now it was the time for her start cleaning the house, taking the broom from the closet she began sweeping. Trico seemed to be more interested in her now as while she was sweeping he peered into the house curious on what she was doing. He did not try to stick his head inside or whine like he did before with Shunsuke, but just watched as she did her chore. At least this made it easier to keep an eye on him. Though it was not only Trico that was curious, the other women were watching them. Some were more discrete than others, but they were watching them.

            “Watch all you want nothing is going to happen,” thought Tsuha as she was cleaning. She eventually got all the dirt in one spot and went to open the door. Trico looked in, but his head was a bit closer to door than before. Tsuha did not really noticed as she then swept the dirt out the door and the cloud of dust and dirt went into Trico’s face. Trico reared up his head and made “ah, ah, ah” sound like he was going to sneezed then sneezed all over Tsuha and the door way.

            “Ew!” said some of the younger children that were watching them along with their mothers. Their mothers shushing them as they laughed.

Tsuha sighed as she looked at her snot-covered body then back up at Trico. “This is why you do not stick your head near the doorway while I am sweeping.” She then went to put the broom away and get a fresh set of clothes on (and clean off the snot not only her but the doorway). Cleaning the snot off was annoying, but at least Trico sneezed on laundry day. She just used her dirty clothes to help clean off the doorway then just put them in the basket of dirty clothes. “Come on Trico,” said Tsuha as she lifted the basket and carried it outside.

            Trico cocked his head to the side as Tsuha closed the door. “Come on,” said Tsuha again now walking to the path that led to the garden and the fresh water spring. Most women did their laundry on the edge of the river by the rice paddy fields, but she had heard from the Traders that they heard it was healthier cleaning your clothes in spring water. Though other women in the village heard this too and started doing the same, but the majority just did it by the river. ‘water is water, what does it matter where it runs?’ they would say, but Tsuha knew that the city was more advanced then them. If they say spring water was healthier, she believed them.

            Trico watched Tsuha for a second, but then started following her. This relieved Tsuha may be if she could command Trico the other villagers could too! Tsuha went through one of the small passages between the houses with out even thinking and even though she knew Trico was following her it was just out of habit that she went this way. “Oh, sorry Trico,” said Tsuha just about to go back through so they could go around, but then a large shadow flew over her. Trico in one leap jumped the houses and landed on the other side. This caused what seemed like a mini earthquake and shouts were heard from the unexpected villagers. She looked back to see many of the women look down the path to her concerned about her safety.

            “Sorry! I’m ok do not worry!” called Tsuha her face red with embarrassment. The women shook their heads and muttered as they walked away. Tsuha quickly started to continue down the path with Trico behind her. She sighed in relief when they finally got to the garden. The door was closed so she could not see who was inside, but they could obviously see Trico as a woman’s voice rang out.

            “Shunsuke, are you out there?” asked who Tsuha recognized was their next door neighbor Mei.

            “No, Mei it is me Tsuha,” answered Tsuha as she went over to the door and opened it.

            “You can control the beast?” asked Mei surprised looking up to see Trico peaking over the fence.

            “He seems to listen to me now,” replied Tsuha “Just needed some food and a bit of faith.”

            “Is that it? That must have been a whole lot of food then.”

            “He only needed a bowl full, you know he may be not that bad.”

            “Not bad?! He has taken thousands of children!”

            “He was being controlled Mei, by a demon no less. Demons are the children snatchers.”

            “He is still a beast no less!”

            “That may be true, but so far he has not acted like one. May be have a little faith in him, he may surprise you,” said Tsuha.

            “He already has for me,” she thought as Tsuha then closed the door and went to the spring. Trico followed her and lay down as she began washing clothes.

 

* * *

 

 

After Tsuha washed her clothes she then went into the garden to pick weeds. Mei had even gained the courage to try to pet Trico (with some help from Tsuha) and was able to pet him. After a bit of conversation and work she and Mei walked back to the village once they were done with their chores. By the time Tsuha got back the children were now done with school, this marked the time for bath time. Bath time was a communal thing for the village women, similar to the men. All the women (and men) bathed on the same day every month. The children would bath with the women until, for the boys at least, they grew old enough to hunt with the men then they would bath with them. Ico was still not old enough to bath with the men yet, but he was at that time he was growing restless as most boys do. He wanted to be with the men, but still was a little bit too young, still a child.

            I allowed Momo and Ico to ride on Trico’s back the bathing pool. Since the first thing they did was greet Trico and for Momo climb on his back. The pool was actually part of a stream that came down steep slope down to a large oval shaped pool and then kept going downstream. The current in the pool was weaker than the river by the rice paddy field so women did not have to worry about their children getting swept away by the current, while also give a clear borders of where they could and could not swim. Tsuha had noticed though that she was leading the pack of women and children to the pool. “Still afraid,” thought Tsuha and when they finally reached the pool the women did not move. They seemed to be waiting for some sort of sign from Tsuha that they could go into the pool without being attacked by Trico. Tsuha sighed as she then commanded Trico to lie on the far edge of the pool so he would not be close to their children (or them for that matter). Contented by this they went to the edge and started undressed along with their children before going into the pool. The youngest children were first as the older swam around and played in the pool.

            Each woman had a bucket fully of cleaning supplies; washcloths, soap and brushes. Depending on whether a woman was a mother or not they had more supplies in their buckets. Most mothers had at least 2 bars of soap at one time, one for themselves and one for their children. A bar of soap could last for a long time if a mother was wise, but there are new mothers that have not yet learned this secret yet. This is why some mothers carried more soap, just incase some of the less experience mothers needed it. Of course the women talked as they bathe themselves and their children. The topics usually range from gossip to opinions on the latest news and guess who was the latest news?

            “I still can not believe that beast listens to you,” said a mom glancing from Trico to Tsuha.

            “He just needed some food and trust,” replied Tsuha trying to keep Momo still as she washed her with a bar of soap.

            “Trust? Ha! I don’t trust that beast,” said a older mother “My brother was taken by those beasts and I will never forgive them for that!” There were some other mothers that murmured in agreement, their children or even grandchildren being taken. “You just do not understand, you never had someone being taken from you!”

            “That may be true, but I do trust my husband and if he says Trico is tame, I believe him,” said Tsuha firmly.

            “Then leave your children alone with the beast!” retorted the older mother. “See how much you actually trust your husband or even that beast for that matter!”

Tsuha was quiet as she did have a point. Tsuha trust her husband greatly, but still have a hard time with the beast. Today was a marked an improvement for sure, but can her motherly instincts allow her to trust Trico alone with her children?

            “If we keep treating Trico as a beast, he will become one,” commented Mei as she washed her youngest son. This was a welcomed surprise and Tsuha smiled as the other women looked at her. “Besides if you remember Shunsuke’s story it was not Trico’s fault. He was controlled by a demon.” There were some murmurs in the group as Momo spoke up.

            “Yeah! Trico was controlled by a bad monster! Don’t be mean to him!” said Momo who was shushed by Tsuha, but she continued. “Trust Trico! Trico is good!”

            “You are only a child, you have a lot to learn,” said another kinder mother.

            “No you have a lot to learn!” said Momo.

            “Momo!” scalded Tsuha “You do not speak to your elders like that. Now got get your brother.” Tsuha spanked Momo once before letting her go.

            “Like mother like daughter,” commented the kinder mother.

            “I’m sorry Sakura, she is almost too much like me,” said Tsuha looking at her.

            “Almost? At least you knew when to stay silent,” said an elderly lady who was also the village elder’s wife. “She does not, she is worse than you were.”

            “She will grow out of it, I mean, I did,” said Tsuha as Ico came over and sat in front of her.

            “For the most part, but here you are, wife to the Beast Tamer and advocator for the beast,” replied the elder’s wife.

            “Well of course I would-” said Tsuha but stopped as she heard Momo shout.

            “Trico! Here Trico!”

            In unison all the women’s turned their heads to see Trico standing up to jump into the pool and one hand it was good to know that even her daughter could control Trico. So that would mean Ico would probably be able to control him too, but with women shouting ‘no!’ along with Tsuha it was already too late as Trico jumped in beside the children. This caused a tidal wave that knocked the women over. It did not cause real damage, just some crying babies, but Trico innocently looked at them. The pool was not that deep it came up to Tricos to the middle of his shoulders.

            This shocked even the other children as they stayed a distance from the beast. Momo was not though, “Good Trico!” said Momo rewarding Trico, acting like he was some sort of pet as she swam over and petted Trico’s face. “Come on guys! Don’t be scared!” Momo then swam over to Trico’s shoulder and started to climb it. While Momo was climbing onto the beast the other mothers started calling their children to come over to them. Tsuha even surprised herself when she suddenly scolded Momo again and told her to get Trico out of the pool. Momo of course ignored her, “Come on! He will not bite! Or you guys a bunch of sissies?!” she called to the other children. If Momo knew how to do anything it was to push the other children’s buttons, the boys obviously not wanting to be labeled as sissies started to swim over to Trico (ignoring their mothers). The other girls were hesitant, some of them looked like they were going to swim back to their mothers, but did not make the move to. Upon seeing the other boys going over and being able to climb Trico they seemed less afraid. The boys along with Momo started jumping off Trico like he was some sort of high rock to jump off of, making large splashes. Trico did not seemed to be bothered by all this chaos and this gave the girls some confidence as one by one they disobeyed their mothers and started swimming over to Trico. Some of the girls joined the boys as other just petted Trico.

            Tsuha could not help but smile, “Good job Momo,” she thought, as the mothers grew silent as the children play on Trico. Thanks to Momo they were finally starting to get the idea in their brains that Trico could be trusted. Tsuha herself even started to believe in Trico more in this moment.

The village elder’s wife laughed, “It’s just like you said Tsuha, just needed some trust.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Summer

            The look on Shunsukes was priceless (along with the other men in the hunting party) as he looked at the scene before him. Every one of the women in the village was lined up in front of Trico offering food. Trico accepted all the food, allowing some of the braver women to pet him before walking back to their homes, each woman had a bowl size offering, though, some offered a bit more.

            “Should I ask or?” asked Shunsuke walking over to Tsuha who was just watching the scene. Tsuha was smiling proudly as she leaned against the outside wall of the house. Today was no short than a miracle and this exchange of trust was the result.

            “No, but you should be thanking your daughter.”

            “Momo?”

            “Yes, I might have made the fire, but she ignited it,” said Tsuha proudly.

Shunsuke looked back at Trico and the women, “well I am glad they are starting to trust him more, but we still have a long way to go.”

            “At least now I do not have to worry about feeding Trico tonight,” commented Tsuha, this made Shunsuke laugh.

 

* * *

 

            You know it will be a great day when it starts off with hearing screams. Spear in hand I rushed out to see the traders finally coming back with carts of items, money and supplies. Their screams were in fear of Trico who now just as scared as they were. The other men had the same reaction as they immediately came out spears in hand. This caused a chain reaction of Trico freaking out jumping around, then the men surrounding Trico and ending with Trico freaking out more trying to protect himself from the men. Everyone was over reaction and I had to stop this quickly before things got worse.

            “Stop! Stop!” I shouted throwing my spear down and pushing the men aside to get to Trico. With one jump I was on Trico’s shoulder petting his ruffled feathers. “It’s ok, It’s ok,” I cooed Trico, calming him down. I then looked around at the men “Lower your weapons!”

            The men looked around at each other for a second unsure, but still obeyed me. I continue to pet Trico until he settled down. Trico’s feathers smoothed out, muscles relaxed and I gave a big sigh of relief. “I can explain everything.”

 

* * *

 

            I made Trico go out with Ico and Momo for a bit, this relaxed the traders as I then explained to them what has happened in the past week. There were mixed reactions similar to the first day Trico appeared, but after the history they had with the Trico’s who would not have acted the way they did?

            The traders had news as well. While the younger men helped the women organize and pass out the goods they brought back, the older men told of the strange new arrivals to the kingdom. They actually arrived when the traders left last month and by the time they came back the capital these strangers had seemed to had taken over. Most of them were men that looked… what the traders could describe as like the armored statues I described in the Nest, but they were made of what the strangers called steel, which glimmered similarly to stars in the sunlight. When they occasionally took off their helmets to eat or drink their skin was somewhat similar to ours, but more white and milky and their hair came in different colors, along with eye color. Some had blue eyes just like Ico’s eye, some had green eyes, and others had brown eyes like ours. Their hair had the same spectrum, some had brown hair, others had honey hair, and one of the boys even said they saw one who had hair the color of fire! The armored men always seemed to be escorting “explorers and scientists” and these “explorers and scientists” were always with the upper class and even with the Emperor!

            I then asked where did these people come from the traders told me they came from across the sea. They did not know what their land was called, but whoever they were their kingdom was very powerful. At the same time very strange, their ruler was a women for starters! And from what they heard none of them need to do chores because they have invented what they called a governess to do it for them. The women especially liked the idea of this invention, but unfortunally the strangers did not bring any of these “governesses” from their land to trade. They sure did bring other inventions and weapons to trade though. All were too expensive for them to buy, but could be described as breath taking. A box that could tell time, a ball that could explode, a machine that could produce music and the list could goes on and on!

            “They only came to bring trade?” asked my father as he listened to their tales.

            “It would seem like it,” answered one of the traders.

My father pondered on this thought for a moment. “It… this does not seem right.”

            “What do you mean father?” I asked curious.

            “With such power I find it peculiar for them just wanting to trade…”

            “They did bring a lot of warriors with them…” agreed another trader.

            “You don’t think they are planning…” I asked, but my father cut me off.

            “I hope not, but may be they are just as wary of us as much as we are of them. They so far seem friendly and I will give them the benefit of the doubt.”

            I along with the other men agreed with my father. It had many millennia since we were at war with another land and I hope our Emperor will keep it that way. The last war we had from what our elder tells was to our northern neighbor, but we made peace with them and they are now one of our closest trading partners. Hopefully we will skip the war and become good trading partners with these new strangers.


	7. Chapter 7

Thud! Another spear hit the tree and Trico slightly flinched, but it was barely noticeable. The tree that I was aiming at bore multiple marks that showed the hours I worked with Trico.

            “You gotten better Trico,” I said proudly at Trico as I went over to remove the spear from the tree. It now has been two months now since Trico arrived. It has gotten to the point where he does not completely freak out when he sees a man holding a spear or when I throw one. However, I still have not let him join our hunting party. That would be the ultimate test, but for now I needed him to get use to a group of people with weapons. This could also help with some of the older men who were still wary of Trico. It still surprised him that the women were more forgiving then the men, but Tsuha is good advocate. She always let Ico and Momo be with Trico whenever I am not around. Trico didn’t even mind being climbed on by their friends, he was very maternal with them actually. Trico preening the young girls long hair and licking the boys short hair.

            I had to double check to see if Trico was truly a male and he was, but it seemed like males of his species could be as caring. This would definable help win the village over as much as the women trust him, but there is still tension.

            “I think it’s time for the next step,” I said while scratching Trico’s head.

 

* * *

 

            Warrior Training is essential to the village. It was a unique mix of old and new as the old teach the new and bonding between the men take place. When the boys of the village come of age they immediately start the Hunters Training. Where they start to learn what weapons can they use best, what skills do they have and how could they improve those skills to make them an excellent hunters. The archers, the snares, the spears are some groups of the hunters they had, however, each group knew skills of the others, but they specialized in those weapons. I remember looking at these groups in sheer amazement and intimidation. I was a child compared to the young men surrounding me that were just beginning their training. I was challenged and once in a while teased, but if I could make it out of the Nest, I could complete this training.

            Upon Trico and me entering the training area everyone froze and stared. “Why are you stopping?” I asked in a commanding voice that made the men go back to what they were doing without reply. I gave a small smile to myself as I pet Trico’s shoulder. Trico was visually uncomfortable as I led him to a spot where he could watch the young men train. Soft whines and uncertain flashing eyes came from Trico and I pet him again. “It’s ok, Trico,” I comforted him and Trico relaxed a little, but eyes flashed different colors. Trico was still unsure if he should be calm or fearful.

            The young men performance changed when Trico arrived. Their stance stiffed, their aim was a bit off and the most noticeable their flinching at every noise Trico made. “They are fearful of setting him off,” I thought while I observed them. It was a logical fear, however things have changed, Trico could sit down and watch them train. He was a bit uncomfortable at first, but after a while his flashing eyes went back to normal. After so much time helping Trico with his fear he could trust my judgment in saying that no one here will hurt him. Now I just had to convince the people here the same.

            For now though, I still had a job to do I need to help teach the young hunters. Standing up there were whines of protest from Trico, but with another reassuring pet he settled down. Yet Trico’s eyes were yearning to follow me as I went around to visit the young men. I could tell by Trico’s restlessness showed that he wanted to follow, but was still a bit afraid. I did not expect him to follow me, but I just wanted him to get use to the armed men around him.

            I caught in the corner of my eye Toriko heading over to Trico. Slow, but with a smile on his face trying to relax the large creature. Trico made noises of discomfort, but let Toriko come closer. A couple strokes of petting calmed Trico down again, even nuzzled Toriko asking for more comfort. Toriko smiled as he continued to comfort Trico. I felt satisfied in this and went back to teaching the young men. As time passed I took glances at back at Trico to notice Toriko introducing the younger warriors to Trico. Some of the men even copied what their mothers did and gave some of their snacks to him. However, the older men still stayed away from Trico. I decided to start changing that.

            “Sai, can you go get Toriko?” I asked one of the senior warriors that were near me. “He needs continue working with the young ones.”

The lanky gray haired archer stared at me, silent and resistant, like he was thinking who gave you the permission to give orders?

To answer his question it was my father did. I been giving orders for a while now and he had no problems taking orders from me before. “Now,” I said assertively yet calmly, reminding him that nothing has changed.

Sai was silent, yet still respected me as he went over to Trico and Toriko. I watched Sai’s discomfort as he asked Toriko to go back to helping the young men. His eyes glancing at Trico constantly like he was waiting for the creature to attack, yet Trico just lay there and listened to their conversation. Toriko obeyed the elder and went back to helping, while Sai went back over to me.

            “Happy?” asked Sai with a growl.

I gave a smile in response, and then went back to teaching.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but here some awesome fan art of Trico grooming and preening Ico and Momo, from P3rson!   
> If you want and/or draw fanart of this fanfic please show me! And it might be in future chapters ^^

 

* * *

 

            “We need more room,” said Tsuha while the children and I were at the table for breakfast.

            “What?” I asked confused.

            “The garden, more villagers are using it, we need to make more space for more food,” answered Tsuha not looking up from her cooking.

            I sighed “I will have to-”

            “I already talked to your father and the elder. They said yes,” said Tsuha seeming to read my mind.

            “Alright, I will get a group together to cut down some more trees,” I replied as Tsuha came over with breakfast and set down in front of me. However I was sure that the word has already gone around and the men will already be ready to work.

            “Why would you need a group when you could just do it yourself?” she asked glancing at the mirror on the wall. I glanced at the mirror, back at her surprised yet considering the possibility. I smile while shaking my head, “I mean I could,” I responded. “But I am not sure if they will like it or may be I should say be comfortable.”

            “Make them comfortable,” commanded Tsuha going over to the mirror, taking it down then handing it to me. “You will be able to get it done faster and show how he could be asset to the village.” I opened my mouth to protest, but my gut told me it would not be a wise decision. I just sighed, gave a nod in agreement and ate breakfast. The children did not say anything during this, but they did not have to. They also knew it was not wise to question their mother, let alone argue with her, because in the end, she always won. When breakfast was over I led the children outside to (as predicted) find the men with axes. Murmurs started to go throughout the group as they saw the mirror in my hand, even when I used it the first time it still felt awkward. It still seemed a lot larger when I was a child, but again, I was a child everything seem large because I was small. Trico was also waiting for me sitting next to the house and immediately lowered his head to greet me.

            “Morning Trico,” I greeted my old friend then looked at the men. “Trico will be helping us today.” More murmurs then a voice from the crowd asking will it be safe? I could understand their concerns, especially when the power they were using came from the gods. “I can control the lightning with the mirror, used in short bursts it should be safe,” I answered before waving them with the mirror to follow me to the garden.

 

* * *

 

            “Ok, so I will shine the light here,” I said pointing to one of the multiple ‘X’s on the trunk of a tree. “Trico will sit here,” pointing to a spot of dirt where another ‘X’ was drawn on the ground “and when the lightning strikes directly I immediately stop as fast as possible, it should by our calculations not fall on the garden.” The men look each other and finally after an hour nod their head with a few verbal agreements. Personally it shouldn’t have taken an hour to do this, however, I did feel like some planning was necessary, but instead of a plan it turned into an argument of “what ifs”.

            “Trico,” I called over to my sleepy friend who was laid down in a sunny patch of grass while we were arguing. The men stood back as I then led Trico to the spot we marked out then taking a deep breath I extended my arm and point the light at the ‘X’ on the tree. The circular symbol shined green on the tree, then I turned to see Trico’s eyes turn red, lift up his tail and hiss. Lightning bolts shot from his tail and the wood cracked with the sound of thunder, the tree fell away from the garden and hit the ground. Clapping, some cheers and praise came from the group of men at the successful ‘chopping’ down a tree. The best part was it only took a matter of seconds and with one came another, than another, cutting down what need to within hours rather than days. There were a few breaks, but it was because I never used the mirror so many times in a row. I did not want to over do Trico’s powers, it work out however, because it gave the men time to pile the tree so they would not get in the way.

            It was successful day and Toriko had the suggestion of using the logs to build a simple shelter for Trico since if some traveler suddenly happens to find them Trico would greet them and most likely scare them senseless. So making a shelter near the back of the village would be a wise decision and when the village fully trusted Trico they could build him a proper shelter.

            “Dad!”

I turned to see Ico running toward me. “What’s wrong?” I asked panicked going over to him. “Where is your mother?”

            “Mom is with grandpa, grandpa wants you right away,” replied Ico.

            “Why?”

            “There is a stranger here with a person from the capital.”

            “Stranger?”

            “Yeah he is one of those pale face people that the Traders described, his hair is like fire dad! I sort of like him, he has blue eyes like me!”

I smiled and laughed a bit, “I bet you do,” I relax knowing that it was not something urgent, but it was good to know right away since Trico is living here. I turned to Toriko and outstretched the mirror to him. “Take Trico, keep him away from the village for a bit.”

My eldest son nodded and went over to take the mirror from me. “Of course, what about food? Do you think we will have guests tonight?”

            “Possibly, hunt extra just incase,” I answered with a nod, however I paused for a moment. “Once you get food bring Trico back here. I will make sure to have Ico meet you here and he can watch over Trico until dinner.”

            “You want Trico to go with us?” asked Toriko concerned.

            “Yes, I think he is ready,” I answered confidently.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter took a bit to upload, but I was moving into a new apartment so I was busy for the last couple weeks. Everything is move in now, but now I want to focus on some of my other writing. I been putting it off for a while so I really want to start on it again. 
> 
> Please continue commenting on this story! I love seeing your comments!

On the back of Trico, Toriko felt an immense pressure; this pressure even over weighed the pressure of leading his first hunting party. However he remained calm, he had to, if Trico sense his uneasiness he would become uneasy like any animal would. Toriko kept petting Trico as they walked with the smaller group hunters. The forest was dense but perfect for cover while the other hunting group was heading to the other side of a clearing, the sound of wild boars in the air.

            Trico had his ears up and body in a hunting crouch waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Toriko had softly told him no a couple times as he tried to get closer and Trico obey him, but look at Toriko confused. Toriko kept reassuring him, however, that the boars would come. At the same time though, that was his worry, Toriko did not know if the actual hunt would set Trico off. Target practice was different than an actual hunt, he could get spook by the men with spears racing after the boars. The weapons might not be aimed at him, but might be frighten by the men running in his direction with spears. Toriko hope that he will be able to calm and reassure Trico that they were not after him.

            Suddenly some of the boar’s heads perk up, a second later loud squeals and some shouts erupted. Trico’s feathers fluff up and back started to arch, when he saw the men on the other side. “Easy, it’s ok,” Toriko softly reassure Trico while petting. “They are still friends.” Trico froze eyes still on the oncoming men, not even noticing that the men beside us left to follow the plan. Trico froze for a moment, Toriko was not even sure if the beast had heard him until his ruffled feathers started to smooth. Toriko wrapped his arms around Trico’s head and kiss him.

            A loud squeal broke their moment. “Get it!” shout Toriko sitting up, not knowing what direction was the boar coming from; only knowing the animal was close to them. Toriko quickly grab Trico again as the beast move suddenly, then silence.

            Toriko regain his balance and got off of Trico’s back to see what happen. Underneath Trico’s paw was a large male boar, its neck snapped from Trico’s swift hit to the head. “He… listen to my command,” thought Toriko when he had not really mean to command Trico at all. The sound of clapping alerted Toriko to the men who were coming over to see their kill. “Did you see that?!” asked Toriko like a child who wish to be praised by doing something correctly.

            The men patted Toriko on the back and even venture to pet Trico congratulating him on his kill. “We should have plenty for tonight,” commented Sai as he came with a boar slung over his shoulder.

            “I agree, but first I think Trico deserves a reward,” said Toriko as he then took the boar from Sai and lifted up to Trico, “here you go, you deserve it.” Trico step closer to Toriko to took the boar from him and started to eat it.

 

* * *

 

            I return to the village with Ico and he led me to meeting hall where my wife, daughter, father, mother, daughter-in-law, her child, the village elder and his wife sat down in front of very pale skin man. I would mistaken them to be sick if it hadn’t been for his blue eyes that show a healthy young man, like Ico said his hair was a orange fiery color, but also seem to me to be dirty at first seeing there was a lot of brown spots on his face. However when he stood up and came over to me to greet me I realized that were natural marks on his face. His clothes were also very strange, he wore brown pants with large pockets along with a long sleeve snow white shirt underneath a jacket with no sleeves! Sure it had many pockets, but what is the use of a jacket if it doesn’t keep you warm?

            “Greetings, you must be Shunsuke, my name is Nathaniel Taylor, I am honored to meet you,” the stranger introduce himself and reach his arm out to me while Ico went to sit by his sister. I first was surprise that he could speak our language so precisely, from what the traders said they spoke in a different tongue. I look at not knowing what to do, which was the cue for the man from the capital (someone higher up by the look of his fancier clothing) to speak. “It’s the way they greet each other in their land, it is called a hand shake.”

            I gave a quick glance from the capital man to Nathaniel’s hand and I slowly reach my hand out to his. Nathaniel then gently grabs my hand and shook it up and down. “Where do you come from?” I asked giving him a small bow (our way of greeting) after he let go of my hand. Nathaniel gave a small bow in return before he sat back down with his companion, while I went to sit next to my father.

            “I come from across the ocean, about 10… uh,” Nathaniel went back to what I presume his native tongue to speak to his companion, who spoke in our tongue “about 10,000 kilometers away, also sorry I did not introduce myself earlier, but my name is Lee. I am Nathaniel Taylors translator and guide, however I must say he has learn our language very quickly and can speak it well, but at the same time there are some words that still trouble him.”

            I gave a nod in understanding to Lee and then gesture Nathaniel to continue. “Yes, I am from the Kingdom of Colacor,” said Nathaniel.

            “Say that again,” asked my father “cul-uh-coor?” he tried to pronounce the kingdoms name correctly.

            “Kuh-la-core,” said Nathaniel slowly and enunciating clearly. My father said the word back and nod in satifaction. “The land is named after another word of ours, colossus, which definition is similar to the word gigantic in your language.”

            “Why name your land after that word?” ask the Elder.

            “It’s named after that word because the land where my kingdom is built is known as the Land of the Colossi, colossi being the plural of colossus, which come from the legends of these gigantic creatures that we call the Colossus,” Nathaniel laughed “Though interesting thing is, going back through the old records tell that is not entirely true, not about the Colossus, though that may be but our land being the Land of the Colossi, since the legends tell that the land of the colossi is cut off from the world because it is surrounded by mountains and sea and our land is not, yet stories have been told of people going to-”

            Lee gave a cough and Nathaniel clears his throat. “I am sorry, I’m rambling, I just love cultural legends and myths. It’s actually why I am partially why I am here.”

            “And why are you here?” I asked. I would love to hear more about these Colossi as they say, since I had a giant creature of my own, but I knew now was not the time.

            “I am one of the ambassadors to the Queen. She send me along with some fellow researchers and politicians to learn about your land, to forge a strong relationship between our kingdoms,” said Nathaniel. “My main area is in Anthropology, however I have also studied archeology.” Thankfully Nathaniel quickly recognized our confusion at these strange new words he was speaking. “I study present day and past human societies and cultures. Their stories, way they live and the way they think.”

            Our families and I gave small nods in basic understanding. I was sure he would tell us more later, but as of right now this is all we need to know. Nathaniel then continue, “I have been exploring the many cities, towns and villages to learn all about your different ways of living, along with the stories and legends that you tell,” said Nathaniel.

            “Well we have plenty of stories to tell,” replied the elder.

            “I bet you do, but during my travels I heard of one particular one. One they say actually is fact, and the person in the story still lives somewhere in this village,” said Nathaniel scooting a bit closer to them. “The Trico Legend and-”

            “It is no legend,” interrupted my father sternly. “Trico’s use to take our children, that is a fact.”

            “Yet, one of these children survived and was brought back,” Nathaniel replied ignoring my fathers first statement.

           “Yes,” I replied and was about to say more before he interrupted me.

            “Who is this child? How recent was this event? How did they-” Nathaniel stopped as the Elder raise his hand in a motion of silence.

            “The answers to your questions can be found in this room,” the Elder replied then turn his head to look at me and Nathaniel followed his gaze.

            “You’re the boy?” he asked the eyes as big as saucers and the expression of a boy receiving a new toy.

I chuckle, “I am the man now, but I must ask. How long do you plan to stay here?”

            “A week,” replied Lee then look at the elder and my father. “If that is acceptable.”

            “A week is fine,” replied the Elder. “You can stay with me, we will have a feast in honor of the hopeful peace between our lands.” I gave a nod, as I knew this was coming, anytime a person from the capital came to our village we would hold a feast. It is rare since of our long distance away from the capital, however it is important to please the people from the capital. This is because they continue to allow villages like ours to thrive and live by our own rules as long as we obey any commands that the capital give us. For example, sending men from the village to fight in a war, however a war has not happen in a very long time.

            “Than you and I am sure that there will be peace,” replied Nathaniel.

My father nod and then stood up. “How about I show you two around the village?”

            “That would be wonderful,” Nathaniel said happily then looks at me, “and may be afterward you can tell me the story about you and the Tricos?”

            “If there is time before the feast I will tell you, however, it is a long story,” I replied.

            “Alright then, lead the way Chief,” said Nathaniel before my father nodded and led him out into the village.

            “I do not want them to know we have a Trico here,” requested the Elder when they left and the rest of nodded then went outside to carry the news to rest of the village.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally graduated College yay! :D

            Toriko was relieved when Ico finally took Trico away. Today was successful, however, it was nice to relieve the pressure of the fear Trico would mess up during the hunt. He trusted Trico, but at the same time there were always doubts of worry of something going wrong and with the village starting to trust him he did not want to set back their progress. However, now he could relax.

            Once the group came back they gave the carcasses to the women to start cutting and preparing for the meal tonight. Though now most of the hunting group, including him, now were admiring the horses that the visitors came upon. They were the finest steeds, their brown coats well taken care of and glisten in the sunlight. Even though the village would love to have more horses they were still poor and reserved for pulling the carts of goods to the cities. The horses they had now were descendances a breeding pair from before his dad was born. The other small villages who had few horses came together for a small breeding program where they could go to the others if they needed foals. However, this was only used when necessary because they heard tales of bad inbreeding between livestock.  

            “I wonder how fast they can run,” thought Toriko petting the neck of one of the stallions. Though on second thought, who needs horses when you have a creature who can not only run fast, but also shoot lightning and fly! “And we did not have to pay a cent.”

            “Toriko!” Toriko turned around as he heard his grandfather call him with the two strangers following him. Toriko parted from the group admiring the horses and went over to his grandfather. “This is my grandson Toriko,” his grandfather introduced him to the stranger.

            “Hello,” replied Toriko with a smile.

            “Greetings!” said the white skinned stranger. “So you are Shunsukes oldest son correct?”

Toriko took a moment to reply as the rumors were true and this fair skin man could speak their language relatively well. “Yes, one of three,” replied Toriko. “I hope you are enjoying your visit so far.”

            “Yes I am having a good time! Your grandfather just given me a tour of the village and I have to say it is very lovely,” Toriko caught the man from the capital secretly rolling his eyes as the fair skin man spoke, however this did not come as a surprise for Toriko and ignored it. Men from the capital rarely care about villages like theirs and the word lovely does not even come to mind when they think of them. “but sorry I forgot my manners, my name is Nathaniel Taylor,” replied the stranger.

            “It is ok, how long will you be staying?” ask Toriko.

            “A week,” said the man from the capital interrupting. Though there was a small undertone of disgust in his voice, however, Nathaniel didn’t notice it and his grandfather said nothing.

            “Yes, personally I would love to stay longer, but Lee here was only given a small about of time with me as a guide,” Nathaniel motion to the man from the capital.

            “Yes I have important business that I have to get back to,” replied Lee standing up a bit straighter.

            “Yes, you do,” replied Nathaniel as he then looks to see the group around their horses. “You are sure...” he then spoke what Toriko was assumed was his native tongue to Lee who replied. “Impressed.” Nathaniel nod and smile “Yes, impressed by our horses.”

            “Yes they are well taken care of and strong,” replied Toriko. “We have some horses of our own, but not as fine and beautiful as yours.”

            “Thank you they are my personal steeds,” bragged Lee “They are the fastest horses in the land, they could even get you to here to the capital in a day if you really wanted to.” Now it was Toriko’s turn to secretly roll his eyes as he knew nobles couldn’t resist how better they were than people like him and continued to go on. Though his grandfather noticed and swiftly gabbed him with his elbow, unlike these two nothing got by his grandfather.

            “I am sorry to interrupt, but how about you take this time before dinner to unpack,” suggested his grandfather not wanting to hear the nobles bragging as much as Toriko.

            “Ah yes, that would be wise,” replied Lee begrudgingly as he then went to his steed, the crowd quickly dispersed as he started to get the contents off of it. Toriko thought it was strange for a moment for someone of his stature was getting his own stuff, but on second thought Lee was probably worried about people stealing his belongings. However, with Toriko knowing everyone in the village no one would do such a thing and the man was obviously stereotyping them as savages who would backstab anyone who was richer than them.

            “Lee is right, thank you so much for this tour,” replied Nathaniel with a genuine smile to his grandfather who smiled, “You are welcome,” he replied before the foreigner went to unpack his stuff. Toriko at least like the foreigner, he was so strange, yet humble at the same time. He was sure Nathaniel at least would get along with everyone here, but there was still one other concern. How could they hide Trico for a week?! Sure a day and a night could be managed, but a week? The last thing they need was the capital hearing about the creature they had here.

            “Do you think you think your friends would be up to watching Trico tomorrow night?” ask his grandfather to Toriko once the outsiders were out of ear shot in his home.

            “I am sure they can.”

His grandfather nod his head. “We will have you and your brother watch him tonight, the other men will take turns for the rest of the week, however I want two people with Trico at all times so in case something… does happen the other can go get Shunsuke.”

            “Understood, I will tell them.”

            “Good, I will tell Shunsuke,” replied his grandfather and waved him off to spread the word.

 

* * *

 

To not arose questions Ico was called back for the feast while two of Toriko’s friends watch Trico until it was time to go to bed. The feast was mainly for grown ups to talk, and unfortunally for him because he was the chief’s grandson he had to stay close rather than be with ones his own age. Ico was use to this now and knew how to behave, however, Momo was antsy. Constantly trying to wiggle away from their mother to only get scolded. She like him would eventually learn, there was a upside to this though. Since his father and grandfather were preoccupied by Lee he could get closer to Nathaniel. Who was occupied with scribbling onto a weird square scroll protected by leather. The stranger seems to care for that scroll a lot and noticed he was constantly writing things. Ico quietly crawled closer to get a look at what his writing look like, but to Ico’s surprise the man was not writing at all, he was drawing.

Ico’s jaw dropped at the pages. Nathaniel gently brushing his wooden brush effortlessly and the level of detail of his drawings made it look like they could come right off the page. He was moving his head back and forth as he starred at the individual feathers of the wings of a bird landing into a nest filled with its chicks. Next to an already finished picture of a bird bursting out of fire. “Phoenixes,” said Ico realizing what the birds were causing Nathaniel to jump.

Nathaniel’s hand clung to his chest along with his stiff brush. “You scarred me my boy,” said Nathaniel taking in deep breaths. “I am sorry what did you say?”

“That is, those are phoenix, I heard stories about them,” replied Ico.

Nathaniel smile. “You are correct, did I do a good job recreating their likeness?”

Ico nod “Yeah, exactly. You are good.”

            “Thank you, would like to see more creatures?” ask Nathaniel and Ico quickly nod his head and scoot up next to him. Nathaniel chuckle as he turned the page back to reveal multiple kinds of a serpent like creatures. “These are sea serpents and dragons that I drawn from sailor’s stories.”

            “How big are they?”

            “Taller than the highest tree!”

            “Wow.”

Nathaniel turned back another page to reveal a creature that was half bird, half lion on the top and a giant boar looking creature on the bottom. “These are creatures coming from stories from where I live, the top is called a griffin and the other is a monstrous boar.” Then he pointed to the page before it “And this is called a unicorn, the greatest horse in the world.”

            “Wow! Are there more?!” ask Ico trying to turn back the pages.

Nathaniel laugh happily. “Yes, but there are also a lot of animals from different lands that are not legendary, but still strange. I have learned over the years that the creatures and myths are just as valuable as the people themselves. Telling their ways of life and how they view the world.”

            “Have you seen all these animals?” ask Ico.

            “Most of them, however the other creatures are just stories I heard of,” replied Nathaniel. “They are not real of course, it’s… well… impossible for them to be real.”

            “What about Trico’s? You don’t believe their real?”

            “You mean the creatures from your dads stories? Well, I mean,” a sudden boom of thunder came from outside. It almost seems like the gods were challenging the stranger’s beliefs. “I haven’t even heard the story yet,” said Nathaniel stuttering.

            “Dad! Tell Nathaniel your story!” called Ico wanting to change the Nathaniel’s mind.

His dad turned to look at the two along with the rest of his family and the man from the capital. “Yes, please tell, you did say you would tell us later,” said Lee.

            “Yes I did, well… I woke to find myself in a strange cave…” His father began as the pitter patter of rain could be heard from outside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently I got a reply to this story asking me about translating my story into another language. If you are willing to give me a translated copy of the story in your native language I will happily post the translated story on my channel. I will give you credit for the translation. So if you do want to translate my story into your native language please contact me.

“Did you hear that?” ask Nathaniel waking up from his light slumber with a strange noise. It was animal in nature, however, it was just loud enough to be heard over the pouring.

            “Hear what?” replied Lee annoyed that the newcomer woke him up. “All I hear is rain.”

            “It sounded like a large animal,” answer Nathaniel

Lee chuckle. “You are letting that mans story get to you. I will give him credit that he can come up with a good story, but it is true. Here is the truth, a long time ago we use to be at war and our enemy stole children to work in their mines, fields, camps, whatever they need at the time. Usually the mines so they could get more ore faster to make weapons. They tell crazed stories to keep kids from wandering out after dark. The war may be over but the peasants still love their stories.”

            “I mean that is a good theory,” replied Nathaniel but then was cut off by Lee.

            “Theory?” not understanding the new word.

            “Explanation, that is a good explanation,” Nathaniel rephrased “However the noise I just heard was real.”

Thunder then boomed and Lee sat up smiling at Nathaniel. “How can you hear anything from all this thun-” Lee stopped as he then heard the noise too and Nathaniel had a wide smile on his face. “No.”

            “Oh come on, aren’t you curious?”

            “Aren’t you afraid of death? Besides its far away and if we do not bother it, it won’t bother us.”

            “But I never heard a creature like this before,” replied Nathaniel getting up picking up his journal. He was already to go as he slept in his clothes.

            “Oh no you don’t! You are going to stay here,” said Lee grabbing him.

            “It will be quick, and it would be quicker if you come with me,” replied Nathaniel “I just want to see what it is.”

            “And risk my life?!”

            “Would you rather risk mine?”

Lee was silent as he glared at Nathaniel. Nathaniel already knew his answer. Lee released him and began to get dressed quickly. “One sign of trouble and we come back.”

 

* * *

 

There had to be a storm on the first night! Toriko thought as his suspicions were confirmed. Trico was afraid of thunder storms, though who wouldn’t be after being struck by lightning the first time? The thought did come to Toriko after he first heard the thunder at the feast, but at the time Trico was originally struck he was being controlled by the Master so he did not know if Trico remembered the lightning striking him.

            Trico did remember as he was roaring trying to frighten the invisible enemy as his body was in a defensive position. “It’s ok Trico!” said Toriko climbing onto Trico’s back as the beast look around frantically confused where they loud booms were coming from as he jumped every time he saw lightning. Toriko was trying to mimic his father, sitting on Trico’s back petting him to calm him down while Ico was on his way to get his father. Toriko hope that he would be able to calm Trico before Ico came back, however the plan was not working, Trico already accidently destroying the tent they were sleeping in. While also slowly stumbling around trying to make his way forward back to the village. “Father will be here soon Trico, just relax, shhh…. It’s ok, it’s ok...” said Toriko in the most calming voice he could muster s he was also trying to hold on as Trico jumped every time he heard or saw lightning or thunder. At least they were out in the woods were no one could see Trico, they could probably barely hear him, but at the same time everyone was asleep.

            “God!”

            “Impossible…”

Why did the gods have to prove him wrong! Toriko thought as he turned to see not only the white stranger, but also the damn capital official! It almost seem comedic as at the same time his father, Ico and some of the guards on the night watch also appear.

            “He’s real!” shouted Nathaniel happily surprised as his focus was on Trico.

            “Explain yourself!” hissed Lee walking quickly over to Shunsuke, but his father ignored Lee.

            “Not now, I need to calm down Trico,” replied Shunsuke as he tried to walk over to Trico, but Lee blocked his way.

            “Not until I get some answers!”

            “This is not the time!”

            “Are you planning some sort of revolt?!”

            “No! I will explain later!”

            “No you will explain now peasant!”

            “Ico help your brother.”

Ico replied with a ‘yes father’ as he tried to run back to Trico, but Lee caught Ico by the collar of his robe.

            “You stay here!” commanded Lee.

Shunsuke glared at Lee and grabbed Lee’s wrist, jerking it back so he would release Ico. “Don’t you dare touch my son!”

While Shunsuke and Lee argued Ico went to Trico. The guards did not have any weapons but they still tried to keep the beast in one place. Toriko knew this was bad as he watch the scene. It may have been fine if just Nathaniel had seen Trico, but Lee already was thinking the worse of the situation. However, Toriko need to concentrate back on calming Trico, otherwise this could possibly escalate even further.

            “It’s ok Trico!” said Ico from bellow trying to dodge Trico’s stomping feet.

            “Ico grab my hand!” called Toriko, one hand holding onto Trico as he tried to reach down to his brother.

Ico reach up to his brother, but his hand was too high. “I got you!” said Nathaniel picking up Ico so he could reach Toriko’s hand. Toriko thank the gods that at least someone had his priorities straight. Ico grabbed Toriko’s hand and lifted Ico up so he could be sitting in front of him.

            “Is there anything I can do to help?!” called Nathaniel.

            “Help the guards try to keep Trico here!” replied Toriko.

            “Alright!” answer Nathaniel stepping back trying to get in a good position with the guards to coax Trico to stay where he was. Thankfully for now it was working, the guards making a half circle to discourage Trico go forward. Then moving position left of right if Trico seem to try to go another direction. Toriko smile for a second as Nathaniel was learning quickly as he did what the guards commanded.

            “It’s ok, Trico, we are here,” soothe Ico petting Trico’s head. Toriko kept holding onto Ico knowing that since Ico had a better chance to soothe Trico than him. Trico is use to children soothing him rather than adults. Toriko just need to make sure that his brother does not fall of Trico.

            “Get off me! Unhand me this instant!”

Toriko got distracted for a second as his father told some of the guards to restrain Lee. “Trico, Trico!” said Shunsuke getting Trico’s attention. Trico’s ears pricked up as heard his friends voice and look at his father. “It’s alright, I am here,” cooed Shunsuke walking toward Trico. Trico stop moving, his breathing was heavy as Trico then look away as he heard thunder. “No, no! Look at me!” Trico listened as a scarred whine came from him. “Oh, I know you are scarred, but its ok, I am here, I am here,” Shunsuke replied as Trico bend his head down so he could be comforted by Shunsuke. “There we go, you like that don’t you?” cooed Shunsuke as he pet Trico.

            Toriko sighed in relief as Trico’s feathers began unruffle. The only thing making any loud noises of distress was coming from Lee, which he could live with and even enjoy. He liked the idea that they were in charge of the situation and not the noble. Of course, they would have to explain and try to convince Lee not to tell the capital about this, but he could worry about this in the morning. Toriko at the moment was more worried about them being all soaking wet from the rain, the last thing they need was to catch something.

            “I thought you said Trico went back to the Nest?” ask Nathaniel slowly walking up to Trico and Shunsuke.

            “He did, but only recently he came back,” replied Shunsuke with a smile. Inviting Nathaniel to also pet Trico.

            “I wonder why… he been gone for so long,” said Nathaniel now thinking as he began to gently pet Trico.

            “Well… it actually was not long after-” Shunsuke was unable to finish his sentence. Thunder boom loudly, the tree closest to Trico for a second flash white as bark flew off the trunk. Toriko bend over not only to protect Ico, but also to make sure Ico did not fall off as Trico reared up with a roar. “Watch out!” shouted Toriko as he kept hunched over to protect his little brother while tree branches started to fall on top of them. Toriko felt the vibrations of Trico’s front feet hit the ground and the moment Trico’s feet hit the ground he started moving. Toriko didn’t sit up afraid of larger branches falling on Ico. “Hang on!” commanded Toriko. His heart beat faster than he thought it possibly could, he wanted to calm Trico, but after what just happened it could be better to let him tire himself out.

            Toriko lifted his head up trying to see where they were going, but the rain pelted his face making it hard to see. He did not dare to lift his hand up to block the rain in the fear of falling off Trico as the beast ran. From what Toriko could tell they ran out of the forest into an open area. There were no lights so Toriko knew they were not back in the village. Toriko then felt muscles move underneath him. He turned his head to the side, slightly blocking the rain enough to see Trico’s wings started to stretch out. “No, no! Trico no!” Toriko shouted trying to command the beast, but he already knew that Trico’s fear was too strong. Toriko shouted in fear as the beast leapt off the ground and took to the sky.


End file.
